La verdadera historia de Los Merodeadores
by Nalnya
Summary: ¡He aquí, la verdadera historia de los Merodeadores en su quinto curso! El por qué son llamados canuto, colagusano, cornamenta y lunático.


**Disclaimmer: **Todos los personajillos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, como todo el potterverso. Esta historia participa en el reto _Tras la careta_, del foro _Provocare Ravenclaw_

**Aviso:** Es una parodia, y para hacerla he modificado a mí placer muchos datos canon, sino podéis soportarlo, no leáis. Luego no digáis que no avisé. Perdonen cualquier OoC, pero era necesario para la parodia.

* * *

**La verdadera historia de los Merodeadores**

* * *

— ¡James, muévelo más a la derecha que sino no caerá con estilo! —le reprendió en voz baja Sirius por décima vez. James, con la varita alzada apuntando a un enorme cubo, miró a Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

— Llevas quejándote desde que empezamos. Ya podrías hacer tú algo.

— Ya lo hago, os dirijo para que podáis hacer algo bien —contestó Sirius con una gran sonrisa mientras se estiraba cuan largo era. James le dirigió una mirada a Peter, que era el que más cerca estaba de Black, y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza lo que tenía que hacer.

Peter, en un rápido movimiento poco propio de una rata, le dio una colleja a Sirius, el cual soltó un sonoro "ouch" y se sobó la zona afectada por el golpe mientras miraba a Peter con malas pulgas. Este le ignoró completamente y siguió colocando el otro enorme cubo.

Sirius, al ver que no se iba a librar, cogió su varita y colocó el cubo restante.

— Esperad —soltó de repente James —Aquí hay algo raro.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Remus que acababa de colocar el cubo y se apartaba el sudor de la frente.

— Tú deberías estar regañándonos por estar haciendo bromas y Peter no podría haber pegado a Sirius, es un cobarde y nos admira, además de lamebotas. Eso sin quitar que nunca formó parte de nuestro grupo, ¿no? Es raro — James se revolvió el pelo mientras fruncía el ceño. Los tres jóvenes que le acompañaban se rieron.

— ¿Cómo voy a regañaros? A mí también me gusta gastar bromas —contestó Remus entre risas.

— ¿Cómo no voy a formar parte del grupo? ¡Sois mis amigos! — contestó Peter a la vez.

James suspiró aliviado.

—Es cierto, no sé qué pudo hacerme pensar tales cosas. Absurdo ¿no? —todos asintieron y volvieron a perfeccionar la colocación de los cubos.

—Perfecto —dijo Remus minutos después —Ahora solo falta esperar a que salgan las serpientes del nido.

Los cuatro jóvenes corrieron y se escondieron detrás de un muro que había allí, no por casualidad sino porque quiero yo que esté allí.

Como yo soy la que escribe resulta que los slytherins saldrían todos juntos porque tenían que ir al baño. Sí, al baño. Los baños de su Sala Común y habitaciones estaban rotos. No hagáis más preguntas, hombre.

Bueno, ¿pues por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! Que los chavales están escondidos.

Allí, agazapados a la espera de que aparecieran las serpientes para reírse un rato, no vieron venir al director de Hogwarts que acababa de traspasar una pared, porque él lo vale, y se dirigía a ellos con paso lento y torturante. Ya sabéis, por eso de que tiene que hacer una entrada triunfal que se adapte a él, y que la gente recuerde, que esas cosas son importantes, aunque no lo parezca.

Cómo en toda historia que se precie de ser buena —no me llevéis la contraria u os mandaré a Bellatrix para que se divierta con vosotros, que la tengo un poco aburrida ya de matar "bichitos" —tiene que haber alguien que, de repente, se dé la vuelta y lo vea, y en este caso será James, porque me apetece.

Entonces, James se gira lentamente, porque tiene una especie de presentimientos —ya sabéis que los magos tienen presentimientos, es de sobra conocido— y lo ve acercarse lentamente hacia ellos. ¿Qué por qué todo sucede lentamente? Pues porque quiero y porque crea tensión.

James, al verlo, se acerca a Sirius que miraba el pasillo ansioso de que saliera un slytherin y le tira de la manga de la túnica. Este no le hace ni caso, ya que está en modo "broma" y cuando se mete en ese modo no hay quien lo saque, ni con golpes ni con nada.

Al darse cuenta de ello, prefiere avisar a otro y, como el que más cerca tiene es Peter, pues le avisa a él, a ver, es algo obvio no se va a poner a avisar a Remus que lo tiene en la otra punta.

Peter se gira lentamente y se encuentra con Albus Dumbledore justo detrás de él, pega un bote en el sitio y un pequeño chillido de mujer, porque no es que sea cobarde sino que es Peter y tiene que hacerlo, punto.

Ese chillido femenino hace que Sirius salga de su modo "broma" y mire cabreado a Peter, el cual le señala con un dedo al director. Por su parte Remus, tras el grito de su amigo, miró detrás de él y se quedó de piedra al ver al mago.

Albus Dumbledore les lanzó una mirada penetrante que hizo que los cuatro jóvenes se envaraban rápidamente como soldados ante su general, o como sea, la jerga militar no es lo mío.

—Acompañadme, jóvenes alumnos —dijo el director con una voz que retumbó contra las paredes y que tenía un tono autoritario.

Los cuatro caminaron detrás de él con la cabeza gacha, lo que les impidió ver la sonrisa malévola que aparecía en el rostro del director mientras se daba la vuelta.

El director los condujo a su despacho donde los hizo sentarse en cuatro sillas. Sí, ya sé que solo hay dos, pero él las duplicó para que pudieran sentarse.

Cuando se sentaron y levantaron las cabezas, Albus les miró durante unos cuantos segundos directamente, sin parpadear. Para intimidarlos, vamos.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente, mientras el reloj hacía "tic, tac, tic, tac"

— ¿Y bien? —decidió interrumpir el silencio Peter, que se estaba meando y no quería quedarse ahí sentado mucho más tiempo. — ¿Cuál será nuestro castigo?

Dumbledore fijó sus ojos en él y movió las cejas de forma indescifrable.

—No lo considero un castigo es, de hecho, un regalo para vosotros —cuando el mago acabó de pronunciar esas palabras. Los ojos de los jóvenes relampaguearon pensando que serían recompensados — Me acompañaréis, esta noche, al mundo muggle.

—No entiendo, director —puso Remus en palabras lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Veréis, esta noche es Halloween, y en el mundo muggle tienen la tradición de "Truco y trato". Bien, en esa tradición le dan caramelos a los niños y como mi reserva de caramelos de limón está menguando, he decidido ir a buscar más —los ojos del director brillaban con la expectativa.

— ¿Y por qué no los compra? —preguntó Sirius, confuso.

—Pues, básicamente, querido, porque, ¡es gratis! —tras esta afirmación, en la que el director casi había llenado de babas a los cuatro jóvenes, los echó del despacho, citándolos para después de la cena.

Los jóvenes salieron del despacho sin apenas creerse lo que acababa de pasar y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, puesto que la cena estaba bastante cerca.

Cuando esta acabó y tras una mirada seguida de un guiño del director, los alumnos caminaron de nuevo hacia el despacho del director como si se dirigieran a la guillotina.

Allí, les esperaba el supuesto director de Hogwarts excepto por el hecho de que estaba disfrazado… ¡de catwoman! Sí, lo que leéis. Catwoman.

Los gryffindors sintieron la inmensa necesidad de lanzarse un obliviate y de arrancarse los ojos al ver a Albus Dumbledore de esas guisas. Este, sin embargo, no hizo caso de sus caras de sorpresa y asco a la vez, sino que apuntándolos con su varita los disfrazó uno a uno.

A Remus le puso unas orejas peludas y un rabo largo de lobo.

A Peter le sacó una cola fina de rata con su debido morro del animal.

A James le puso unos cuernos tan grandes como los de un ciervo y una nariz roja como la de Rudolf.

A Sirius le colocó unas orejas negras y una cola del mismo color de perro.

Los cuatro se rieron de los otros hasta que se vieron a si mismo e intentaron quitarse el "disfraz", pero Dumbledore se desapareció con ellos.

Tras una ardua noche yendo de casa en casa pidiendo "truco o trato", por fin el director decidió parar y atusándose la barba los condujo a un callejón donde les arrebató la bolsa y se agachó para separar los caramelos de limón de las demás chucherías.

Cuando hubo completado la acción, caminó hacia un grupo de chavales que estaban allí con bolsas de chuches.

— ¡Ey, vosotros! —les dijo con voz de gánster — ¿Tenéis caramelos de limón?

—Sí, tío —le contestaron los otros sacando una bolsa de detrás suya —Pero escasean bastante, esta vez no se han enrollado tanto.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó a su lado, hizo un saludo gánster con todos los chavales y se puso a trapichear con las chuches como si de droga se tratase.

Una vez hubo cambiado todas las chuches por caramelos de limón, se dio por satisfecho y volvieron a Hogwarts.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a su habitación, en cuanto Dumbledore les quitó el disfraz, y una vez allí, tuvieron una conversación que marcó historia:

—Tenemos que hacer que nadie se entere de esto —dijo Sirius, una vez estuvo tumbado en la cama.

—Creo que podríamos decir que somos animagos —comentó Peter, que se peleaba con el pijama.

—Es una buena idea. Tú puedes ser Colagusano, porque te disfrazó de rata, Sirius será Canuto, por eso del perro y tal, Remus puede ser Lobezno y yo Cornamenta —comentó animado James de que su reputación no se fuera a echar a perder.

—Pero, ¿cuál sería nuestro móvil para convertirnos en animagos? —preguntó Remus.

—Creo que sería mejor que digamos que Remus es un licántropo y que se llame Lunático, por eso de que la luna le afecta —comentó Sirius apunto de dormirse.

—Creo que es buena idea, así nadie se enterará nunca de esto —finalizó Peter.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir.

Así fue la historia de verdad, solo que tuve que sonsacársela a Sirius a punta de varita, ya sabéis, la tortura y esas cosas.


End file.
